rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Ixil "Jackal" Prize
' 'Ixil Prize',' commonly known as '''"Jackal," '''is a human male aged at 32 years. He has a light blue-grey eye color and hair that is light brown. He stands at 6'2" with a svelte frame. Ixil is a Saradominist who practices mostly one-handed swordsmanship, halberd fighting, hand-to-hand combat, and also is familiar with shortbows. Biography Childhood Ixil grew up in the Avarrockian slums with his parents, Claudio and Lilly Prize. His father was a blacksmith and his mother was a tailor. Both of these skills were taught to Ixil at a young age, in hopes he may make something of himself when he was older. At the age of 9, he developed a "hero's name" Jackal, whilst playing his favorite pretend game of being a hero. He carried this title proudly among his friends: a teddy bear named Montrey and and rocking horse named Hubert . Ixil lived a very secluded and anti-social life as a child, as most of the kids in town were of an upper class, and his family could not afford schooling. This problem may explain his current anger issues and social cluelessness. Cladio and Lilly, his parents, due to their low income, were constantly out working and had very little time to spend time with Ixil. This only furthered Ixil Adolesence Ixil, at age 13, became his father's apprentice, working at the forge. Ixil took this job very seriously, and gained a lot from it. This extra help allowed the family to cut aside money, to possibly give Ixil an actual education. However, something grew inside Ixil's heart. An urge to see the world and become something larger. This was Ixil's dream, until the age of 16, where he began to meet some shady folks within the slums. He left his father's side as an apprentice, starting a 'gang' with a few boys his age. This is when Ixil took the name 'Jackal' on as his alias. It is also where he took up drinking, which would later evolve into full blown alcoholism. They were all but petty thieves, trying to act older and richer than they were. They were often caught by the local law enforcment, but were usually given a slap on the wrist, due to the insignicance of their crimes and their young age. As they grew into adults, around age 18, they all but broke up. At that age, Jackal decided to move out. Reluctantly, his parents have him his education savings, which he beligerantly, he spent it on armor and weaponry, leaving him with a few hundred coins left. Adulthood Jackal's adulthood, was an interesting one indeed. He was abe to manage to rise throughout the seemingly locked social hierarchy of Gielinor. He started life out as a small boy in a struggling family to one of the greatest Admirals Gielinor had ever seen. After he bought his armor and weaponry at age 18, Jackal used the remaining gold to rent out a semi-permanent living space in the Jolly Boar Inn, north of Varrock. He got into mercenary work, often trailing people into the wilderness and bludgeoning their brains out. He played this gig for a soldier 5 years, suprisingly. Misthalin Misthalin, obviously, was the start of Jackal's journey. He was born there, and he would begin his ascension to the near top of the social chain. In Misthalin, he learned everything he would ever care to know, and how to take on the dangerous world that lay before him. The Black Hand Jackal was messaged by an anonymous figure at age 23. At this point, he had a fairly good reputation for his mercenary work. When he met up with this man in the Jolly Boar. The mysterious called him by his real name. Ixil prize. Jackal was shocked, only his parents had known his real name. Jackal, utterly confused, inquired on who the man was, in his usual drunk and rude way. This man never revealed his name to Jackal but offered him a spot in a cliche mercenary crew, The Black Hand. This mysterious fellow disappeared weeks later. After this disappearance Jackal was approached by a very attractive, underdressed female. She began flirting with him and managed to seclude him, despite Jackal's uninterest in the possible prostitute. While Jackal's back was turned, she proceeded to attempt a sleeping spell on Jackal, which didn't seem to have much effect due to his bult up immunity of passing out he had acquired with his ever-growing, raging alcoholism. In the end, exasperated, she hit him over the head with a nearby stool to knock him out. While Jackal was unconscious, it was revealed that she was only a crazy-illusionist mage who was attracted to shiny things. In this case, Jackal's fancy armor. Out the door Jackal's wealth went. When Jackal awoke, he thought his mercenary jobs were over, and reluctantly went back to his home city, in the hunt for a job. Commander of Misthalin Jackal was able to get a well-paid job of being the kingdom's executioner. He was paid for pretty much doing nothing, most of the time. Jackal met one of his lifelong friends there, Queen Johanna Del'Vair. But, he also met an interesting fellow as well, Nirimdir. Nirimdir was a shady elf, corrupted by the world. It was clear to Jackal to never fully trust him. After a few months, the Royal Misthalite Commander had a feud with Queen Johanna and the commander resigned and stormed out of the city. Johanna, with no other choice, decided Jackal was best suited to replace him, as he seemed hard-working and he had been there a long while. Jackal also became her royal body guard and swore his life over her protection. He was also given Knightship within Misthalin. Despite being a member of the law enforcment and military, Jackal continued to run his mercenary business out of Varrock, which allowed him to gain a small surplus of money. Jackal fell ill for a short while, and wasn't able to consult Queen Johanna when the Sicarius came and confiscated Varrock from Johanna. ''"He is like no otha' sol'jur in our entire military, Jo'. He takes orders and he get'sem dun', quicker than ya' can say 'Jack Robin'sin. Prime material, I tell'ya. Ye' should consida' givin' him a promotion, then." - ''Jackal, on Adair Snow, a fellow solider, to Johanna. Lumbridge Life Jackal, refusing to work for the Sicarius no place left Varrock and had no more dealings with it. He moved to and resided in Lumbridge to be a guard and blacksmith. He spent most of his days there creating weaponry for the guard, fighting back goblins, and drinking in his off-duty time. Other than that, there was not much oing on for Jackal, as it was a seemingly dead town. Weeks after staying there, Johanna messaged him through letter to come visit her kingdom of Burthorpe. The letter was written in quite an urgent manner, as Burthorpe was near total economic, goverment, and literal collapse. Asgarnia Burthorpe Swiftly, he headed to Burthorpe, but during his brief journey there he became depressed. This was caused by deep, sober contemplation of his life; in lamense terms, he had no booze with him on the trip over. He met up with Johanna and spent his time drinking in their bar, happy to be reunited with the item he was most dependant on. One night while drinking, Johanna, in drunken stupor, trying placing a kiss on Jackal. He rejected this and she began to sob. Jackal went to bed to clear his head, as he was quite drunker than usual as well. The next morning, Jackal headed out to the market and bought a few hangover cures for the both of them. They were both recount This experience was odd for Jackal, as he knew her as an authority figure. Jackal prepared to head back to Lumbridge when Burthorpe was (ROFL-TAKEN) forced out of Johanna's reign. Pirating When Jackal found his home was now consumed by a lake, he was impelled to spend his last bit of cash to buy a boat. He started a pirate crew, the crew consisted of the following people. *Kyle the Spoony *Zach the Large *Valkyrie Vekon *Mimika *Horacio Suddenly, Jackal began hearing voices inside his head. He landed in jail after a long story, and had killed multiple people. He now believes this voice is trying to kill him. Then, his ole' "buddy" Nirimdir recruited him into the Warlords. He trained a lot, but they nealry fell apart soon afterward. Jackal was abroad for bit, but eventually landed a job in Asgarnia. Life as an Admiral Category:Saradominist Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Political Figure Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia